Many integrated circuits (IC) are mounted to a printed circuit (PC) board using a socket. One type of socket is a land grid arrays (LGA) socket. Older style sockets have holes in the socket that mate with pins attached to the underside of an IC. LGA sockets have protruding pins or spring contacts which touch contact pads on the underside of an IC. LGA sockets typically do not require any insertion force when installing the IC into the socket. The IC is held into the socket against the spring contacts by a lid. The lid is clamped in place once the IC has been loaded into the socket.
Aligning and inserting or removing the IC from the socket can be difficult. Many ICs have special tools designed to assist the insertion of the IC into the socket. Even using the special tool the spring contacts may be damaged when the IC is being inserted or removed from the socket. When the spring contacts in the socket become damaged, the socket must be replaced.